Gensets generally include an engine (e.g., an internal combustion engine such as diesel engine, a gasoline engine, a natural gas engine, a dual fuel engine, etc.) and a generator for producing electricity. Such gensets may include, for example, portable gensets, such as those used in consumer applications. The engine included in the genset is a significant source of noise. Such gensets may be used as a power source in residential areas. The noise produced by the engine in the genset may be a significant source of noise pollution and may even make it unsuitable for use in some locations. To reduce the noise produced by such gensets, the engine and generator of the genset may be enclosed in a housing. However, providing efficient cooling of the engine and the generator positioned within the housing is a significant challenge.